King's Legend Episode 1: The Betrayal
by Monty Mason
Summary: A world reshaped after a great betrayal in the image of a dictator, now lies in ruins for the poor. In this world, where we are least likely to find our hero, Lygartts now goes on a journey to overthrow the dictator and save his mother from his clutches.


**Hello! This is a new chapter based episodic story/scripts for a stop motion I'm working on. Note that the first episode has already been posted up on youtube under "DynamesProductions" channel. This was inspired through the sum up of a lot of manga reading regarding kings, royalties and what not lol. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

King's Legend

Dynames Productions

Presents

An all new series

King's Legend

Episode 1: The Betrayal

The scene opens up with a monologue as the screen remains dark.

Monologue: A society is built on laws to govern it, and when there is power, someone must be there to claim that power and swear to never misuse it. Several people like that have existed in our histories who have taken the title of the one known as the "King" of all the "Biocs". Still, where exist power and the claimer, there exist the one who desire it and will go to any means to claim them...

Fade in.

The camera is seen travelling upward to the top of an edge where 2 figures are standing, one is crowned (The king) and the other is black armoured with a strong melee weapon in his hand (Galatrox).

King: What's the meaning of this?

Galatrox: Are you so old that you're getting slow in the head my so called "Lord"?

King: Why? Why this betrayal?

Galatrox: I should've gotten that power when we decided upon the king of this world, now I will take it forcefully if I must...Give that power to me and you can live or you can simply perish!

King: I would rather die fight to protect this title than just handing over the responsibility of the people to you...if you were in power, who knows what devastations maybe brought upon the Biocs and this world!

Galatrox: Then you've made your choice...

Galatrox advances towards the King and then picks up his weapon and suddenly attacks the King. The King in return suddenly defends with a sword from which he summons. Both engage in battle as they keep on exchanging blows when suddenly the King stabs Galatrox through the arm Galatrox is wielding his weapon with. Galatrox suddenly falls to the ground in pain "Aghhh" and then tries to slowly crawl away when the King suddenly walks in front of Galatrox and points his sword at him.

King: So this is the true face of the crowned bearer of the title "General Brigade"? A true coward indeed.

Galatrox: You've won this time...next tim-

King: There won't be a next time...I hereby charge you with treason. In other words, you're sentenced to death.

Galatrox then suddenly lifts his weapon and strikes the King's legs and Galatrox slowly gets up and says, "You were always naive...I'm not the one to die today...you're" Galatrox then lift his weapon with both his hands and says before he strikes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure even the youngest of the Biocs work in slavery for the rest of their pathetic lives, you can rest easy knowing I'll make your hard work crumble all this world's peace away"

King: You monster...you wish to stain the name of the King?

Galatrox: I'll be my own sort of King...now die!

Galatrox then suddenly swings his weapon down at the King killing him and the screen goes out far showing Galatrox to be dominant laughing at the gain of his victory. The scene then suddenly goes black.

Fade in.

A blurred picture can be seen with the camera moving towards a blurred figure with then cross fades to a clear picture. A young Bioc is shown backing away slowly as other figures seem to come around him slowly. The young Bioc swings his weapon wildly at the approaching figures and hits one managing to knock that figure down. The other figures then start to approach the young Bioc more and more closer and the young Bioc still fends them off. As he is fighting he is disarmed suddenly and only has his shield to defend himself with. Though soon one of the figures knocks down the young Bioc and takes his shield away. Then they knock the young Bioc out by kicking him in the face, the young Bioc is then seen being dragged away. The young Bioc is coming to as he is still being dragged, he turns his head to notice his mother being kicked and dragged against her will and the young Bioc tries to reach out to her saying, "No...Mother..." he passes out again. Young Bioc is conscience again when he notices a machine is coming towards him and it suddenly rips out his arms and he screams in pain "Ahh!" and passes out again. He wakes up again and finds himself in a dark place and a dark mysterious voice says in a dark and rash, "Earn your freedom and fight to live, otherwise die like a worthless piece of trash..." and the scene blurs out again and blurs into a all the all grown young Bioc. The camera moves out of focus from a close up of his eyes towards the focus of his whole body zooming out. The camera now goes to showing everyone around the Bioc by having a camera pan around his body; he seems to be in a isolated fighting arena. The audience is waving their arm and saying, "Die! Die! Die!" The young Bioc looks around and then a voice interrupts.

Voice: Welcome back to the 5th match of this Biocs survival and gain for freedom! So today what dangers will this young Bioc face in his journey for gaining freedom? Or perhaps his journey shall end here today in the face of death? No one knows as this young Bioc, "Lygartts" has proven himself worthy thus far. Now then, let us see what he will face off against today.

The camera suddenly shakes as Lygartts is looking around at the audience and then Lygartts turns to look at his enemy, taller than him and much more stronger looking. The enemy shall be portrayed by Optimus Prime named "Galatus".

Voice: It is one of the more infamous warriors known for his complete and utter savagery towards his opponents, "Galatus"! How will Lygartts handle this will be interesting indeed.

Galatus draws his 2 arm blades as they pop out and Lygartts then takes a look at his weapon in comparison to Galatus and points it towards him. Galatus suddenly charges towards him and swings his blade down at Lygartts; Lygartts suddenly blocks it with his shield and advances to make an attack of his own. Galatus avoids it and then suddenly swings his blades wildly and Lygartts keeps on trying to avoid them along with blocking a few. Galatus suddenly raises both his arm in air to strike and Lygartts suddenly strikes Galatus in one of his legs causing Galatus to fall to the ground. Lygartts proceeds towards one of Galatus's arms and stabs his weapon in their dismantling Galatus's arm. Galatus shouts in pain and then slowly tries to get up but before he can, Lygartts dismantles the other arm and stabs his weapon through Galatus's back.

Voice: This is unbelievable; Galatus is actually on the losing side here!

Lygartts walks to the direction Galatus is facing and points his weapon.

Lygartts: Concede...

Galatus: I can still fight!

Voice: Amazing! Even though Galatus is left without any weapons to fight let along fend himself of with, he still wishes to continue! What would our king "Galatrix" have to say about this?

There is a bit of silence in the whole arena. Lygartts turns his head a bit towards the direction of Galatrix and Galatrix says, "Do what you want" and then Lygartts suddenly stabs Galatus in the back of his neck thus breaking it off, which also kills Galatus in the end.

Voice: Unbelievable! Lygartts has actually beaten one of his majesty's strongest arena warriors. Now Lygartts is only 1 more match away from earning his freedom! And yet the crowd does not seem pleased at all.

Crowd: Boo! You should just die you filthy slave! Boo!

Lygartts is seen walking away and then jumps down and walks away. He is confronted by a mysterious Bioc, which says to him, "Well they certainly seem pleased." And Lygartts keeps on walking and as he goes past the mysterious Bioc he says, "Like I care...all I care about is my freedom at the moment and didn't I tell you not to ever come to greet me after a match "Grevious"".

Grevious: You truly are merciless...

Lygartts: A childhood of violence can do that...you're up next.

Grevious: So I am.

Grevious then walks away and Lygartts starts to walk away as well when he is stopped by 2 Biocs. When stopped, a figure, the king Galatrix approaches him.

Galatrix: That was quite a very good display of your power and skills slave.

Lygartts: ...

Galatrix: Reserved as always...I'll be blunt...come work for me...it'll be better than this life you've been leading.

Lygartts: And who is it that forced me to lead this life? Don't play dumb...you simply want to see my body dead before your feet.

Galatrix: Hostile...I advise you to watch your mouth Lygartts...I'm a higher power than you...your god.

Lygartts: No one is my god...I'm my own god.

Galatrix: Even when you gain your freedom, you'll still be under my laws, governed by me.

Lygartts: ...

Galatrix: Think it over, it may just prove to be a life saving decision for you.

The King and his 2 Bioc servants leave.

Lygartts then walks away into his cell room where he sets down his weapon and shield. He sits down resting and soon remembers...

Memory:

The young Bioc swings his weapon wildly at the approaching figures. The young Bioc is coming to as he is still being dragged, he turns his head to notice his mother being kicked and dragged against her will and the young Bioc tries to reach out to her saying, "No...Mother..." he passes out again.

Memory end.

Grevious: You shouldn't leave your plate of food as it is you know...

Lygartts suddenly looks up to find Grevious sitting opposite to him with an empty plate and a glass beside him. Lygartts looks beside himself and finds his food plate and glass of liquid still there.

Lygartts: Looks like you didn't get too greedy this time.

Grevious: Is that any way to treat a friend?

Lygartts: ...

Grevious: You know I might end up fighting you in the final round for our freedoms...still I guess we can sit here and talk like friends.

Lygartts: That's why we don't make connections...in the end we can end up suffering because of them.

Grevious: You know you really are dead cold on the inside.

Lygartts: ...

Grevious: And what about the others here huh? Do you know what they think of you?

Lygartts: I don't care...let them think what they want to.

Grevious: So free spirited...not caring about what others think.

Lygartts looks beside him at the food as the camera focuses on it and then changes scenes.

Galatrix: How is she doing?

King's attendant: Her condition is stable and so is her precious blood.

Galatrix: Good...wouldn't want my life supply to run out now...

King's attendant: Sir...was it a wise decision to try and recruit that boy?

Galatrix: He carries the same element within his blood...after all this type of blood has always been rare. If he doesn't come willingly, simply kill him and dry him of his blood.

King's attendant: As you command my lord.

Scene changes to their cell.

Grevious: Next time will probably our last knowing one another...

Lygartts: Don't expect any mercy.

Grevious: Same to you. Well tomorrow is going to be a big day...one of us will get to walk out of the arena alive with their freedom while the other will simply be disposed as food for the animals. When we step in the arena, you're no longer an ally but a stranger of an enemy.

Lygartts: ...

Grevious: Good night.

Lygartts then walks over to the cell barred window and looks outside. The camera zooms out from his face to his overall body as the credit music starts.

Credits roll on with background pictures and credits on top.


End file.
